Ajax refers to a group of interrelated web development technologies that may be used to create interactive applications. In particular, the term “Ajax” may refer, for example, to the asynchronous use of JavaScript and extensible markup language (XML) on the client-side. Ajax may use, for example, a combination of cascading style sheets (CSS) and hypertext markup language (HTML) to format content. The document object model (DOM) corresponding to the content may be accessed with JavaScript in order to provide dynamic updates to the content. The dynamic updates may occur asynchronously with respect to the loading of the original content. The XMLHttpRequest (XHR) application programming interface (API) is one approach to exchanging data asynchronously between client and server while avoiding full-page reloads. The XHR API is supported to varying degrees by many browsers, including Microsoft® Internet Explorer, Mozilla® Firefox®, and Apple® Safari®, among others.